Advances in network technologies and consumer premise equipment have increased the number of avenues of communication between users. Users are now able to communicate with each other over a number of different networks (e.g., the Internet, the public switched telephone network (PSTN), and Local Area Networks(LANs)) using a variety of different communication devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, personal computers, and landline phones).